Natural down and feather are frequently used as fillings of pillows, cushions and quilts. Recently, however, the output of these down and feather can hardly catch up with increasing consumption thereof and price of them is remarkably increasing. Accordingly, development of fillings resembling natural down and feather and being capable of being used like down and feather has been desired. I, an inventor of the present application, have provided a novel filling material made of a plurality of filament which is bent to be loopy configuration.